dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Missing Christmas Presents
The Missing Christmas Presents is a special crossover episode between The Dark Railway Series and Gary the Steam Engine. Plot One winter day, Dave, Brian, and Raymond are at the Junction when they suddenly spot three engines coming towards them: Gary, Freddie, and Flying Scotsman. Stopping in front of them, Gary explains that due to a contract created by Freddie, they have to make a crossover appearance once a year from now on. Mr. Dark arrives and asks Raymond to take Flying Scotsman on the next train, as they have never had a celebrity before (even though Raymond doesn't know who he is). As they leave, Brian asks Freddie to throw himself off a bridge, and he leaves to do so, though he returns later admitting he got scared before he could do it. Over the next few weeks, the visitors settle down on the railway, save for Scotsman, who is being melodramatic. On Christmas Eve, Dave is asked to collect the railway's Christmas presents, and he asks someone to come with him. To avoid taking Freddie, he convinces Gary to come with him by telling him he has a wicked plan if they're quick enough. Dave and Gary collect the presents from Parry Scrapyard, where they encounter Dan, the diesel who tried to have Dave scrapped, only to discover he is much nicer than he intially let on. As they leave, they suddenly spot Leanne on a siding, terrifying Dave. Once he's calmed down, Dave reveals his wicked plan: to go to a pub that sells cheap booze. The two engines head there immediately, and soon get very drunk. Eventually, they set off for home, but neither realise that they have left the train of Christmas presents behind, or that a set of headlights is watching them... Back on the Dark Railway, Christmas morning arrives, and when Gary and Dave arrive, they admit that they have lost the presents. As the other engines round on the pair, a diesel engine suddenly rumbles into the yard: Gold-Buffer has arrived with their Christmas presents in tow. He admits that he has been following Gary for a while, and that he is also under contract to do a good deed, so he won't be killing them today, though it doesn't mean that they are friends. For the rest of the morning, the engines open their presents, with mixed reactions to the gifts from the Newport visitors. Eventually, as New Years Eve approaches, the Newport visitors return home. As they leave, Gary reminds them that his series is on its way, while the Dark Railway engines prepare for the production of their first feature length film. Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Colin * Owen * Allan * Gary * Freddie * Flying Scotsman * Dan * Gold-Buffer * Mr. Dark * Ryan (does not speak) * Leanne (does not speak) * Eddie (cameo) * The Scrapyard Engines (cameo) * Alfred (mentioned) * Lars (mentioned) * Rupert (mentioned) * Jeremy (mentioned) Locations * Galen Junction * Galen Junction Shed * Parry Scrapyard * The Pub * Merecombe Shed * Merecombe (mentioned) * Colhapper (mentioned) * Walschurch Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is the first official crossover episode of the series, as well as the first Christmas special of the series. * This episode was also uploaded on Rhys Davies' channel, Angry Welshman Productions, though it was since been removed in the wake of the two channels' disassociation with one another. Goofs * Freddie refers to Walschurch Viaduct as "Walschearts Viaduct". * In one shot, Flying Scotsman's front wheels are derailed. * It is mentioned that Gary and Dave reached the pub in Surrey ten minutes after leaving Parry Scrapyard, though this scrapyard is in Wales, meaning that it would have taken much longer. Episode * The Missing Christmas Presents on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Specials